


我已经不知取什么标题好

by Topofwall



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topofwall/pseuds/Topofwall





	

［小天使点梗］  
预警： PWP！   
黑化大盾×鹿仔冬兵  
强制情节，李子普雷 预警！！  
OOC属于我  
再次预警！黑盾设定！雷者误入！

“唔……”Bucky感到自己的下颌快要脱臼，腮帮也算得厉害，可是嘴里的东西丝毫没有要射的样子，只是又涨大了一圈。  
“舌头不要停，Buck。我还没有让你停。”Steve看着跪在自己腿间的人。只穿着一条内裤，后面一半已经被他自己扒下卡在腿根，只剩前面还堪堪遮住下体。Steve轻轻抬起脚，踩在了Bucky腿间半隆起的部位上。皮鞋底部的纹路磨蹭着Bucky敏感的阴茎，让他忍不住发出了一连串模糊的呻吟，像只小猫。  
“Buck，我说过不要停。”  
Bucky尽力抓住了一点神智，重新开始转动舌头收缩喉头，卖力取悦口中的物什。  
后面已经涨到隐隐作痛，轻轻抽搐的穴口吃力地包裹住最外的一颗黑布朗，紫色的汁液从穴口流出，沿着大腿滴落到地面。  
Bucky感受到口中的东西轻轻跳动了一下，还未回过神，已经一只有力的大手被抓住头发，然后Steve开始在他嘴里粗暴地顶弄。  
Bucky竭尽全力地张开嘴，小心翼翼地收起牙齿。他上次为Steve口交的时候不小心刮蹭到了他的阴茎，最后不得不含着三个跳蛋整整一个星期，后穴几乎每时每刻都在分泌肠液，持续的前列腺刺激让他最后不得不连续地干高潮，最后取出来的时候，他已经脱力到站不起来。  
那以后的每一次口交，Bucky总是不能更谨慎。  
喉咙口被抽插得不住收缩，舌根被狠狠压下，轻微的呕吐感竟让Bucky有了感觉。感受到脚底东西的变化，Steve不禁发出了一声轻笑，然后就看见Bucky的泪水从眼角划出。  
他笑着用力插进Bucky喉头深处，然后开始射精。  
大量的精液让Bucky来不及全部吞下，他被呛得想要咳嗽，可是被塞满的口腔和喉头却阻止了自己，他害怕牙齿刮蹭到对方的性器不得不强忍这一冲动，可是更多的精液又袭来。这种恶性循环使得Bucky几乎窒息，开始忍不住挣扎。Steve看着对方通红的脸颊，终于心满意足地抽出来。  
Bucky弯下腰猛烈地咳起来。与此同时，Steve的脚开始慢慢加力，动作也越来越大，打定主意不给对方喘息的时间。  
“Buck，你知道吗，我有的时候真怀念小时候。”  
看着Bucky的咳嗽声开始逐渐转换成呻吟，Steve满意地勾起嘴角：“我打起架来从不服软，而你总会出现。”  
“你喜欢勾着我的肩，而我的画册里全是你。”  
“嗯……啊……”皮鞋隔着内裤的摩擦让Bucky忍不住挺起腰，仰头露出优美的颈部曲线。他已经习惯了从这种粗暴的动作中获得快感，性器开始变得更硬。  
“可是到后来，出现了Dolores，还有Marian，Lilith。”Steve再加大了力度，几乎是狠狠地用鞋底碾轧着对方的性器。  
这些名字Bucky已经听到太多次，几乎每次都会被Steve提起，他早该发现的，他的Steve一直很执着，各个方面都是。他早该发现的。  
Bucky发出粗重的喘息，他感受到自己的下体开始分泌前液，半个小时前的注射让他浑身燥热又敏感，射精的欲望越来越浓，他几乎要抑制不住。  
“……嗯……Steve。”他的声音带上了哭腔。  
“哦……我的宝贝，”Steve闻声俯下身子，手指轻轻划过Bucky的脖子、锁骨和乳尖，所过之处对方身体轻颤却不敢挣扎。Steve轻轻扯着左侧的乳环，声音中带着和动作不符的怜惜，“想射了么Buck？”  
“嗯……Steve求你……”  
“好吧，好吧。好好握住你的小玩意，坐上来吧。”  
Buck如获大赦般地将手轻轻附上了Steve的皮鞋，感受到对方再在自己性器上最后碾轧了两下，然后离开。Bucky小声呻吟着，立即扒下内裤，然后用手圈住了自己的性器。金属手熟练地用力箍住根部，然后右手大拇指死死堵住了顶部的小孔。  
Steve看着对方潮红的脸，忍不住爱怜地摸摸他的头发：“很想射吧？今天的药是以前的两倍，辛苦你了。”  
Bucky用颤抖的双腿撑起自己的身体，勉强站了起来。手上的动作丝毫不敢放松，他跌跌撞撞地往前走了几步，却在跨坐到Steve腿上之前有些迟疑。  
“Steve，裤子会脏的，后面……”他低下头不敢看对方，如果没有记错，Steve等下还要去参加会议，他不敢想像贸然把对方的衣服弄脏会受到怎样的惩罚。  
“不是叫你含住了？怎么还会露出来？”Steve压低了声音，语气中透露出不悦。  
“抱歉……太…唔…太多了……”Bucky有些惊恐地看向队长，身体开始轻轻颤抖。  
“趴在那儿。”Steve却并不想听太多解释，语气强硬地发出指令。  
Bucky强撑着在Steve身前的地板上趴好，双手抓着性器所以只能用肩部支撑自己，然后对着Steve高高翘起自己的臀部。  
“快点，我们没有太多时间。”  
Bucky闻声赶紧松开了堵住马眼的手，强忍着射精的欲望。将右手探向身后的小穴，红肿的穴口勉力含着一个巨大的黑布朗，他小心翼翼地用双指钳住水果开始向外轻轻拉扯。  
“停。”当黑布朗最大的直径部分卡在穴口时，Steve精准地下达了命令，“推进去。”  
Bucky有些崩溃地发出呜咽，手指却听话地将好不容易扯出的异物缓慢地推进去。长时间被异物填充，让穴口变得红肿，和深紫色的水果相称显得格外诱人。  
“Buck，我的好孩子，现在把它排出来。”  
Bucky将头羞耻地埋在地上，然后开始尝试着收缩穴肉。在排出第一个黑布朗的同时，后穴深处的水果无法避免地被绞紧的穴肉挤坏，Bucky感到水果温热的汁液顺着穴口流出，滴到地毯上，而他能做的，就是哭泣着不停道歉祈求原谅。  
……  
等到后穴里的五个黑布朗全部被排出，Bucky的腿间已经湿得不成样子了。肠液和水果汁液混合，让Bucky的腿根黏湿一片。臀瓣上是密布的红色掌印，那是刚才他在排出异物时，Steve慢步踱来，然后一边居高临下地羞辱一边毫不留情地掌掴自己造成的。  
而这所有的一切折磨，却只是让Bucky更加难以控制自己，必须加大好几倍手中的力度，才能勉强控制住射精的欲望。  
尽管已经筋疲力尽，全身汗涔涔的士兵仍然乖乖地撑起身子，面向队长坐在了他的大腿上。  
Steve看着面前的人，脸颊潮红，还隐约可见泪痕，双目失神，两只手乖乖束紧自己的下体，间或忍不住偷偷摩擦几下。双腿大张地坐在自己的性器上，用尽最后一点力气绷紧身体，防止不小心软下来被自己一插到底。  
Steve叹口气，准备帮帮这个可怜的家伙。他抬起手握住对方的腰，然后在Bucky难耐的啜泣声中狠狠地将他压下。  
被贯穿的同感和被填满的快感同时袭来，Bucky弓起腰几乎叫不出声。可对方并没有给自己过多的适应时间，几乎没有间隙地便固定住自己的腰开始抽插。Bucky被操得脱力，想要靠在对方的肩上，却害怕自己汗涔涔的上身弄脏了对方的西服。  
“Steve，求你……”  
“什么？”  
“唔……嗯……”  
“想要我轻点？还是你想射了？”  
“……”在Steve略带调侃的声音里，Bucky最终只是咬住了下唇轻轻晃了晃脑袋，温顺地接受着对方的攻城略地。  
……  
Steve感受到对方的穴肉开始抽搐，他知道Bucky再一次高潮了，只是前面被捏住无法射精。  
“再忍一下，我的宝贝。”他向前倾身嘴唇贴着对方的耳廓轻语，同时下身的顶弄再次加大力道，几乎全根出入。  
Bucky知道这是他快射的表现，也开始配合地收缩穴肉小心地吮吸横冲直撞的肉棒。  
在射精的时候，Steve轻轻咬了咬Bucky的耳垂，声音里带着性感的喘息：“下次，我们在那边的落地窗那里怎么样？”  
Bucky感觉又有眼泪掉出来，他呜咽着发出没有意义的音节，将Steve射入的液体小心地含住，免得滴出来弄脏了对方的衣服。他笨拙地从Steve身上跨下，然后跪在他的跟前。  
“Buck，你知道我是爱你的。”餍足的队长又恢复了耐心温柔的样子。他看着跪在身前的人小心地双手捧起自己的右脚，然后将鞋底贴着自己的性器开始手淫。  
他的宝贝最终射在了自己脚下的地毯上，射在自己鞋底。  
他伸手拽起了他的士兵，奖赏给他了一个恋人之间才会有的绵长舌吻。


End file.
